Dispensing receptacles of one kind or another from a stack supported in a dispensing apparatus are old in the art as shown, for example, in Tobey U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,167, Morin U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,239, and Sutton U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,940. However, none of the devices shown in the aforesaid patents are suitable for dispensing cone-shaped structures such as cone-shaped paint filters, nor do they provide for the ease of loading, removal of receptacles one at a time or a number at a time, nor do they provide for the simplicity of structural makeup and economy in manufacture afforded by the structure of this invention.